The Return of The Boy Who Lived
by Heather Chase
Summary: Harry and Hermione all grown up, with a daughter of the own. And like the title says, the return of the boy who lived...
1. We're off to see the wizards

Chapter 1: We're Off to See the Wizards!  
  
The rain just didn't seem to stop. It had been raining for over six days now. It was a restless night for both of them, for tomorrow would be the biggest day of their lives, even though they didn't know it. "Daddy, just five more minutes?" said a little voice from under the thick blankets  
"Nope, we need to go see your uncle!" a happy man answered. "But Daddy, what if Steven doesn't want to be my friend? Will Uncle Ron play with me? What if I don't like it in Diagon Alley? Can we go home? What if Mommy gets mad at Catherine? What if ." "Amanda!? Come on! You, not like Diagon Alley?! I remember when I first went. I remember it as if it were yesterday. The Leaky Cauldron, Madam Malkin's, and Mr. Ollivander's! You're gonna love it there, Hermione? Are you almost ready?"  
"Yes, I'll be through in a minute!"  
"That's what you said an hour ago!" The child and the man stifled a laugh. The little girl peeked her sparkling green eyes from beneath the blankets and asked her father,  
"Do you think Voldemort will ever come back?" Harry looked puzzled for a moment and then his forehead grew relaxed once more, "No, and if he does, your old dad still has a few tricks up his sleeve! Come here, you!"  
He grabbed her in both of his arms and held her close to him, as if she were going away to America on holiday. "I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone. Your mum and I will need something to do, so you have to write us a whole lot of letters, okay? And when you're there, be sure not to talk to Demetrius, okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy, but why?" she asked as she began to pack her underclothes, "Why shouldn't I talk to him?"  
"His dad is a bad man. He isn't very well thought of in the wizarding world. Just try not to okay?"  
"Okay. Mommy, are you finished yet?" Hermione peeked her head out of the rest room with a look of a dirty secret. Then her faced cracked into a beautiful smile revealing her pearly white teeth. She chuckled, "Okay Amanda. Are you ready? Remember you can't say magic around the muggles or they get extremely curious. Harry, did you find your robes?"  
"No. Oh well. These jeans will have to do for now."  
As he said that he began to pull off his fitted white shirt to reveal a firm set of abdominals and a chest that would have made old Draco turn a sickly sort of green. His hair, still jet black and untidy, was in great need of a comb. He looked into the mirror and decided his hair was hopeless and he moved on to find his jeans. The room soon looked like their three bureaus exploded in a mad fit. Panties were strewn from the lamps, and ties littered the floor. Pants scattered here and there, but still no jeans! "Hermione, have you seen my jeans?"  
"Are you wearing them?" she asked with a hint of hidden laughter in her voice.  
"Of course not! What kind of question is it?" He looked down and exclaimed with a bit of shock,  
"Oh! Okay so I forgot I had pants on. It's happened to you before, so be quiet."  
"Yeah, when I was pregnant and I couldn't even see my legs!"  
She gave him a sly smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. Their bodies were close against each other. He could smell the coconut shampoo she uses, and he felt the smooth texture of her skin which felt like satin. He leaned his head ever closer and slowly let his lips brush against hers. She began searching hungrily for the lips that teased her. She soon found them and they met ever so softly. "Mommy! Daddy! That's gross! Stop it."  
All of a sudden, they remembered where they were. "Sorry, Sweetheart. Now we're off to Diagon Alley!" 


	2. Tests?

The man, the woman, and the pride and joy of them both ran out to the car that waited in the driveway of their old, enchanted Victorian. Dobby ran up from behind them carrying a large, leather-bound book with a jeweled cover, "Miss, Miss... You forgot your book...Miss?"  
The little eleven year old girl faltered and turned around with a small smile, "Oh, yes, thank you, Dobby. I just don't know what I would do without you."  
She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the head, then let the book weigh her down. The girl, very sweet in nature and even in temperament, scampered after her father to the car. "Daddy? How long is it going to take to get there? Are you going to use magic? When can I use magic? How long is going to take to learn a spell? Are the tests hard? How are we sorted...?"  
A million questions just poured out of the little girl's mouth, each more frustrated than its predecessor. Harry turned around in a very stern manner with a solemn expression and said to his daughter, "Well, I'm afraid it's not going to be easy. Fifteen minutes, eventually, as soon as you're instructed to, not long because you have your mum's study habits and my ability, no, and you have to wrestle a troll. Anything else?" the man added with a small chuckle.  
The little girl looked a wee bit shocked. She blushed and made a quick nervous chuckle, "Oh, is that all..."  
Hermione, now a beautiful mother, threw a stern look at Harry who was now starting to crack, and then turned an endearing look of adoration to Amanda, "Manda, Dear, as for being sorted, you won't have to wrestle a troll. That's ridiculous, Harry, don't scare her! My dear, it's only a half- giant you need to befriend. That's all."  
Amanda began to turn a pale peach color as the blood started to drain from her face, "A giant? But... but....Ginger said those are dangerous! They can tear you apart! Limb by limb," she started to demonstrate in the air with mad fumbling movements, "See? Like this. They can rip you to pieces!"  
With a final outburst, she "exploded" and fell backwards into the car. "Are you sure? Do I have to go?" 


End file.
